Ric Lansing
Ric Lansing is a lawyer in Port Charles and Sonny's half-brother. Storylines |-|2002-07= In 2007, Ric knew that Jerry Jacks and his men and women including Lorenzo Alcazar, Franco and Liesl Obrecht were involved in a hostage crisis because Ric was the District Attorney because Ric's job was to arrest villains. The aftermath allowed Diane Miller to come to Port Charles as new lawyer, but Diane never became the District Attorney at all and also bores a striking resemblance to Ric. |-|2008-09= |-|2014-present= Ric also gets a vision of his brother's long time friend Robin Scorpio-Drake and says that she's held hostage by his brother's enemies in a conspiracy like Jerry Jacks, Paul Hornsby, Ava Jerome, and Johnny Zacchara. After Jerry Jacks was sentenced to life in prison in Pentonville Penitentiary for his crimes against Robin and the citizens of Port Charles, Ric and his family and friends became happy, so did his client Shawn Butler. That forced Diane Miller to believe that Jerry Jacks was back and move away from Port Charles to Los Angeles on December 22, 2015. The aftermath allowed Ric bring in Shawn's release When everyone got held hostage at the All Saints Church that night including his brother Sonny by Landon Dixon who he would've made Kyle Sloane and Helena Cassadine very happy if they were alive and also in favor for Liesl Obrecht, Ric was not surprised about what happened that night and neither was his client Shawn. As a result, he and Sonny filed a lawsuit against Liesl Obrecht in civil court she owed him and Sonny a lot of money because Judge Chua is present as Judge Walters was absent from the civil court case in the aftermath of that event and everyone at the church getting interviewed by the police and the district attorney. Not even Mayor Janice Lomax could declare the entire city in the state of emergency because she failed to do so. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Nina Clay - Ric's ex-wife *Adela Corinthos - Ric and Sonny's mother (deceased) *Avery Corinthos - Ric's niece, Sonny's daughter with Ava, and Carly's stepdaughter *Sonny Corinthos - Ric's half-brother *Rocco Falconeri - Ric's great nephew, Sonny and Olivia's grandson, and son of Dante and Lulu-Falconeri *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's daughter with Alexis *Trevor Lansing - Ric's father (deceased) |-|Friends= *Jordan Ashford - PCPD commissioner *T.J. Ashford - His daughter's current boyfriend and the commissioner's son *Scott Baldwin *Shawn Butler - Friend of his brother Sonny and Ric's client *Amber Chua - Court judge *Alexis Davis *Anna Devane *Emma Drake *Patrick Drake *James Horowitz - Court judge *Janice Lomax - Former mayor resigned from office *Diane Miller - Never became the District Attorney at all, but bores a striking resemblance to Ric *Jason Morgan - Sam's husband and Ric's client *Heather Roth - Court judge *James Scorpio *Robin Scorpio-Drake - His brother Sonny's longtime best friend and Ric's client *Twyla - Current mayor replacing Janice Lomax as Janice's successor *David Walters - Court judge *Mary Wells |-|Enemies= *Lornezo Alcazar - (deceased) *Franco Baldwin - Heather's son with Scott and Jerry Jacks' look-alike *Helena Cassadine - Faison's accomplice (deceased) *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Landon Dixon - Man would've made Kyle Sloane and Helena Cassadine very happy; leaving Ric not surprised *Cesar Faison - His brother's longtime enemy and was in a war with Sonny's assets *Sonny Faison - Cesar Faison's son *Hadley - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - When Robin was held against her will in a conspiracy with Jerry, Ava, and Johnny *Jerry Jacks - Ric's enemy during Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis during Ric's time as District Attorney (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Heather Webber - Faison's accomplice *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara Positions held Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing Lansing